


Broadleaf's Rulers

by Detectives_Heart



Category: Ni no Kuni II: Revenant Kingdom (Video Game)
Genre: Kingsbonds AU, This maybe needs another proof read and a little bit of a rewrite, but im at uni now and i like all but that one little bit, cause i do have more ideas for other characters but i may just give them their own fic, i may add more to this, so i'll fix it later and just update it, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 08:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detectives_Heart/pseuds/Detectives_Heart
Summary: A short based on an AU that I'm working on where each kingsbond is unique to the individuals.Bastions link is split between Zip, Bracken and Trey but they keep they keep this to themselves. What happens when Zip looses his third of the kingsbond and the others are left to deal with the consequences?





	Broadleaf's Rulers

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be using this AU in another fic I'm working on so don't think this is the last time you'll see it.  
This is from Bracken's point of view but if it's a bit ooc that's cause I suck at writing her.  
The three have a sibling relationship here okay? Just clarifying it.  
I'll probably rewrite bits of this later.

The moment she realised what was about to happen she'd all but screamed at Evan to stop, but nobody seemed to notice.

Nobody noticed how she fell to one knee when he plunged his sword through Bastion's head and dealt that final blow.

She'd stared wide eyed as it was dealt and couldn't look away as her _friend_ was slain by _his_ hand and _still_ nobody noticed.

It _hurt_. The pain had torn through her like lightning, her hands grasping her head as he vanished into golden strands of magic in front of her. She’d been unable to look away.

When the last fragments of his essence had disappeared, her heart had been the next to be hit. The stores of magic there was pulsating in anger and rage and pain and sorrow but despite it all, she held onto it.

She reached into it as her world spun, calling out to that familiar kingmaker’s voice but received only silence. It took every ounce of willpower not to panic.

Bracken _never_ panicked. Not even when it was a warranted response. She’d never needed to, or felt the urge to do anything but rationalise what was going on in her head. But this was a little bit different to those times…

Bastion was gone. She could feel something, but she couldn’t feel _him_.

Was he too hurt to reach her? Was he upset that she had to fight him? Was he… _dead?_

She felt like crying. She hadn’t cried in _years_.

She glanced up hoping to see Zip or Trey nearby but all she saw was the tired, beaten, _victorious_ Evermore team, patting each other on the back and celebrating the Kingmaker’s defeat.

_Nobody had noticed._

And why should they? She _barely_ knew them!

It didn’t matter though. She’ll leave and find Trey. He’d help her. He _must_ have heard it.

He _must_ have heard the screams of agony through their bond…

Shakily rising to her feet, she made her way towards the elevator. It may have been broken, but she’d happily jump down if she had too.

“Bracken!” Zip had suddenly appeared in her hazy peripheral, probably having just raced up those stairs he used the reactor for. “Thank the makers you’re okay!” The embrace he pulled her into was certainly one she needed and _certainly _not unwelcome.

She gulped back the urge to burst into tears – now wasn’t the time after all – and silently held him close. This wasn’t the time for words either.

For once he seemed to understand. He held her tighter to him, offering the support she’d needed since his corruption took too many turns for the worse.

She didn’t care if the others saw, or if they were even watching. _This _was more important.

After what felt like mere moments, Zip spoke up, shattering her calm mindscape and bringing back a whirlwind of emotion.

“I’m so sorry…” Her fists tightened in his jacket, he sounded choked up as more and more apologies tumbled from his lips like word vomit. Her own lips twitched in what would have been an amused smile if the person to at least partially blame for all this wasn’t within her grasp right this second.

“I’m sorry, I’m so, _so_ sorry…”

“Stop.” She’d spoken softly, but something in it must have made it through to him. He promptly shut up, his teeth making an audible snap as he did so. He waited a few more moments.

“… It hurt you too, didn’t it?” His voice sounded by her ear and sounded more like a statement than a question.

“…Yeah…” She closed her eyes and she was back there.

Standing at the balcony, watching in horror as Bastion stood over their protest. The others scattered in fear, but she and Trey had stayed rooted to the spot. Bastion was their _friend_. He’d _never_ hurt them.

At the same time, they reached out to him, tried to tell him he needed to go home because he didn’t deserve to be in the middle of this and just like that they’d felt it.

Their eyes had snapped to the Zippelin, they could feel Bastion’s shock as he made to turn around and see for himself.

Doloran’s hand through Zip’s chest, his kingsbond in clear view for everyone to see. It wasn’t as bright as it used to be...

The grip on the bond tightened and the stabbing pain increased, alarm bells ringing in their heads but unable to do a thing as the golden strings were yanked and torn away from Zip’s body.

Screams had erupted, Bracken’s head had exploded in pain as Bastion screeched in agony. His cries rang through her mind, reverberating off every nook and cranny it could find.

She’d instinctively reached out to Trey, her own bond shivering and shaking at the force of losing a third of their link. Trey had done the same, both having struggled to stay standing as an earthquake shattered their psyche.

A gentle hand through her hair brought her back to reality, her head still pounding and her breathing erratic.

“Hey, it’s gonna get better. I promise.” Zip’s words stop her from falling back into it all. Bracken clung to them like a lifeline. She buried her head in his shoulder, hoping her shaking wasn’t too obvious.

“I… I messed up, Bracken. I’m sorry… I can’t make another mistake like this again so…” He sighed, his breath tickling her hair. “I’m gonna step down from my presidency. I don’t deserve it after this. _Especially_ after I hurt you like this. I just wanted you to know that I’ll–”

“Don’t you dare.” Bracken’s fist thumped his back. “You made a mess this big, _you’re_ gonna clean it up.” He didn’t have a choice in this. He’d be keeping his presidency until she was satisfied he’d made up for this. She took a deep, steadying breath.

“You can start by telling me something…” Her voice sounded weaker, even to herself. “Is he…” She bit her lip. “Is he still alive?”

“I-I…” He stammered as his grip on her tightened. When he next spoke, his words had lost all strength, and a deep fear now sat at the heart of them. “I don’t know…”

“I need an answer, Zip…” Her fists clenched the fabric of his jacket.

“I’m so sorry…” He choked on his words, struggling to get them out. “I don’t know.”

“You saw it too.” By now her temper was threatening to make an appearance. She needed to know, no ifs, ands or buts about it. He sounded like he was breaking down but he _must_ know the answer. If _he_ didn’t then who did?

“_He’s not with me anymore._” And just like that, whatever was keeping her anger back snapped like a twig. She pushed him away and held him at arms length, hands on his shoulders.

“And who’s fault is that?” The tears were falling freely past his glasses, hazel eyes full of sorrow and pain. Bracken had barely raised her voice but it was cold and unforgiving, a far cry from what anyone is used to hearing from her. He hung his head in shame, reaching out for her embrace again. She held him in place.

“I’m so sorry…” He sobbed, her own eyes watering too.

“You think that’s enough?” Her voice cracked slightly. “I need an answer, Zip!” By now the others had _finally _noticed and seemed to have the sense to stay out of it. “Is he… Is he gone?” Her voice had dropped to a quiet whisper, breaking in the breeze.

“I wish I knew! I do! I wish I knew!” He cried out to her as her heart cracked. “I can’t feel him anymore!”

“Is everything okay?” Evan’s slightly scared question had her break the deathly stare she’d trapped Zip in. She heard Roland start to speak but she paid no mind to it.

“Yes. We’re okay.” She sounded wrong even to herself. Releasing his shoulders, she took his hand in hers and led him away without another word. There’s only so much she could take and this wasn’t the place for it. Zip allowed her to lead him without question.

The nuclear staircase had vanished so she just pulled Zip down the elevator shaft instead. Once in the reactor room, he took his chance to cling to her, burying his tear stained face in her shoulder. The dam broke for her too, tears springing forth and her hands clutching at his jacket like his did with her.

She never heard the others join them, but at some point she felt Trey wrap his arms around the two of them, huddled together on the floor in grief.

They’d be there for hours before the intercom would blast a message from the guards down below and force them to part but no one slept alone that night, or the many that came after it. They were a family after all.

They’ll stick together till the end.


End file.
